Love me, love me
by Mr Squidgereen
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Gabriel has no intention of spending it alone.


**Author's note:** This is a oneshot from an rp I'm in (In which I play Gabriel), but it works perfectly fine as a standalone oneshot since it doesn't really have any references to the happenings of the actual rp. Also, go easy on me guys, I haven't writen many smutty things before.

* * *

"A stripclub? My, how very _romantic_ of you, Loki." Kali sank down on the other end of the couch, crossing her legs and facing forward. Gabriel simply smiled, gaze not swaying from the half naked ginger girl currently putting on a show in front of them. She were around twenty-two, maybe twenty-three years old and obviously new as she weren't really all that good. Frankly, she just seemed to be very uncomfortable and her dance was awkward. It was more amusing than erotic. "I thought you said you didn't want me to be?" He replied after a few minutes of silence, besides some random provocative song he vaguely registered playing in the background.

Kali huffed. "Romantic is fine, but when You do it it's just pathetic." She turned her head in his direction now, looking him up and down. It'd been a while since they'd last met like this, a lot of things had happened since then, and she was obviously trying to figure out what it was that had changed about him. Gabriel would have nothing of that tonight. Tonight, he had something entirely different in mind.

"Good thing I didn't even try tonight, then. But I did," A snap of his fingers and the ginger illusion he had created earlier, meant for nothing more than temporary entertainment, dissolved into nothing, "get us a private room." He turned to meet her gaze now, smile turning into a suggestive smirk instead. Kali rolled his eyes at him but moved closer non the less and let him wrap his arms around her. Their lips immediately pressed together, neither of them wanting to waste any more time. It was almost midnight, and they wanted to make the most out of what was left of this Valentines Day.

One of his hands moved from it's position at her waist to cup her face. Someone's tongue soon made it's way past the others lips, whose it was didn't matter, for soon they were both tangled with each other, tasting and exploring. The kiss lasted long, longer than what would've been possible for two human beings. It was during times like this that Gabriel was _really _grateful for not needing air in order to live, and with Kali being a goddess and all, neither did she. Eventually, though, as he felt her hands tug on his shirt, he had to reluctantly break the kiss and lean back a bit in order to be able to take it off. As soon as he was rid of it, they went straight back to business.

Gabriel buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, tongue darting out to mark the spot on her dark skin where he would then press his lips down in a gentle kiss. He liked it slow, liked to be able to enjoy every part of it properly, to tease for ages and reduce his partner to a whimpering, squirming mess. What he loved about Kali is that, despite usually putting up an act of appearing independent, when they got together, she always allowed him to take control, let him do his thing and have it just the way he wanted it.

There was a sigh, and then a gasp as he suddenly bit down lightly and sucked, leaving a little reminder of their activities for the morning. Kali leaned into him, craving more contact. Her hands wandered up and down across his back, stopping briefly to rub the spot right under his shoulder blades, knowing exactly what it did to him. Gabriel closed his eyes and let out a content sound oddly similar to a cat's purr, which drew a soft laugh from Kali's lips. She always did find it so amusing. The goddess rubbed that same spot once more, adding more pressure to her touches now, and was rewarded with a moan this time. Even if she would never fully understand why Gabriel seemed to loved it so much, she still made sure to exploit that particular sensitive part of his body to bring forth his arousal.

They pulled apart again, this time for Kali to strip out of her dress and shoes, leaving her in nothing than a pair of black lace panties. Gabriel's smirk grew bigger; She hadn't even bothered to wear a bra at all. He moved back and let her lay down on the couch, positioning himself on top her as soon as she had, and suddenly their hands were all over each others bodies, touching and caressing every piece of naked skin they could find. Gabriel moved his kisses lower to her breasts. He licked and sucked at one of her hard nubs, his left hand toying with the other, making her emit the most wonderful string of gasps and sweet moans.

"_Loki_…" Although it was not his real name, it was the name Kali had come to know him by, and hearing her moaning it was just as effective in turning him on as any other name of his, when uttered like that, would've. Blood rushed south in his body and he found himself desperately wanting more,_craving _to be as close to her as possible, to be inside of her. If the lust he saw in her eyes when he looked up was anything to go by, she wanted it just as much as he did. Within seconds, any clothes either of them had still had on were lost, thrown somewhere on the dirty floor. They didn't really care anymore.

They laid together in silence, Gabriel on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling, Kali on top on him and cuddling his chest. Her fingers were tracing soothing circles on his skin. Neither of them spoke or moved from that position for a while, both seemingly deep in though. Until the archangel let out a loud sigh. "Is something wrong, Loki?" The goddess asked but got no reply. She looked up at him and frowned in confusion. "Aren't you happy?"

Still no answer. With a snap of his fingers, the illusion of Kali he'd created for himself, meant for nothing more than temporary entertainment, dissolved into nothing. Gabriel was left alone on the couch. He vaguely registered some provocative song still playing in the background.


End file.
